


Flames and Comfort

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Comedy (?), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kiran was almost dead, Sarcasm, Surtr almost killed him, but he's surprisingly chill about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: It had been too fast for anyone to react.Kiran was just standing there, right next to Robin, instructing them, when it happened.“Sharena!”The princess of Askr only have a fleeting second to turn around before she was shoved out of the way. And before she hit the ground, she heard a dreadful sound of metal against ground, and the sickening crackle of fire so hot that she can feel it trying to burn past her armors and clothes.





	Flames and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my Summoner to be serious, but I also want him to be sassy too, so why not?  
> Anyways, Kiran took an axe to the face (not literally) and came out alive. That's it.  
> Hope you enjoy.

It had been too fast for anyone to react.

Kiran was just standing there, right next to Robin, instructing them, when it happened.

“Sharena!”

The princess of Askr only have a fleeting second to turn around before she was shoved out of the way. And before she hit the ground, she heard a dreadful sound of metal against ground, and the sickening crackle of fire so hot that she can feel it trying to burn past her armors and clothes.

“Kiran!”

“So this is the infamous little tactician in Askr.” Surtr remarked “Did you enjoy the taste of my flames?”

“Kiran.” Sharena catched the summoner just in time as he collapsed, feeling the intense heat from his skin “Kiran…”

“Re...treat…” he breathed out, wincing in pain.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Sutr raised his axe.

But before he could bring it down, Ike rushed in and blocked his path, and Xander wasted no time to snatch the two away from the enemy.

“How is he?” Xander asked.

“I-I don’t know.” She couldn’t think right now, everything happened so fast, and it was _all her fault._

“Tell the others...to retreat…” Kiran’s voice sounded like he was in pain, and the princess hoped that the healers are nearby.

“Do not talk, Summoner. Save your strength.” The crown prince of Nohr assured, steering his horse to the healers’ direction “We will take over.”

He halted in front of them, calling out orders to retreat, away from the battle that was raging. He ignored the pained cries, ignored the urge to crumble and surrender to the heat of the battle. He never wanted to be a part of war, but he is a crown prince, he must carry this role and keep the Summoner alive.

“Leave him to us, Prince Xander, we shall try our best to heal him.” Lachesis said.

Xander nodded, and dropped Sharena down gently.

“Heal her as well, she has been wounded by the flames.”

He has a troop to command, and he would be damned if he couldn’t command them.

——

Everything hurt.

Breathing hurt, listening to the sound around him hurt, opening his eyes hurt. Everything seemed like too hard to do.

Why did it hurt so much?

“Kiran, you need to stay with us.”

He’s trying, so hard, but it’s not working. He could feel the warmth of the healing staff emating out, but Sutr’s flames was like a hungry beast, it was eating away the magic, rendering them useless.

“It...hurts…” he breathed out.

Was he going to die here? In this foreign land?

“Stay with us, please, Kiran!”

He couldn’t see anything.

“KIRAN!”

\-----

“KIRAN!” Sharena yelled.

“He’s not breathing!” Lachesis analyzed “His pulse is still there.”

“The healing staves aren’t working.” Priscilla said “His body isn’t healing, the magic can’t get through.”

“Please stand back.” Fjorm requested.”Surtr’s flames is immobilizing the healing properties, allow me to undo them.”

She kneeled next to him, mumbling a spell under her breath.

She had seen many victims falling under Surtr’s flames, the pain on their faces, and the frustrated cries as nothing could have helped them. The royal family of Nifl had been working on everything they can do to help the fallen victims. The longer the time they spent on finding a cure, the more worthless she felt when another had fallen.

The family, most recently before her mother died, had finally found the cure, she wouldn’t let the knowledge become a waste.

She could feel the violent flames, the scorching temperature, and the life lingering inside the Summoner.

“Summoner, you must stay with us.” Fjorm said softly “We all need you, Kiran.”

The flames were dwindling, the healing was taking effect, she watched as the wounds close up, but she could only berate herself as the burns did not fade.

These are the scars that would make her regret for the rest of her life

His breath came out even and slow, Fjorm felt relief as the frown on his face slowly loosened, his left hand slowly losing its tight hold on her wrist.

Kiran would be alive, and Fjorm would do whatever it took to see him alive and well.

\-----

There was a painful silence in the castle, filling the halls with a stifling atmosphere as the heroes from all different worlds try to do something to do something to stop the tension.

It wasn’t the first time that Kiran had taken a hit for someone.

But it was the first time they truly felt they had almost lost him.

Sharena had locked herself in her room, Alfonse had tried to talk to her, but it had ended in nothing.

Xander had ordered the heroes to pull back to escape, fleeing from the enemy to heal the injured and tried to help the villagers who managed to escape before their homes were burned down.

Kiran was in the infirmary, being taken care by Lucius and Fjorm. It has been two days since it had happened, and his condition had improved, but he showed no sign of waking up.

They could do nothing but pray for his recovery, and wait patiently for his waking.

\-----

There was an ache all over his body when he woke up, and there was a headache, but overall, there was nothing else.

“Sweet God…” he mumbled.

“Summoner!”

He turned his head painfully slow and saw Lucius approaching. His face looked tired, dark bags under his eyes and the hollows of his cheeks.

“Please lie down and let me check over you.” the monk said as he pushed Kiran down “Thank Saint Elimine you are awake. You have worried all of us because of your reckless behavior, Summoner.”

He winced as the salve came in contact with the burns, which he noted that they covered a part of his right shoulder, he could feel them on his back, and on from his right neck to a part of his right cheek.

‘Not too bad.’ He thought ‘It could have been worse.’

“Summoner, are you listening to me?” Lucius asked.

“I apologize, my mind had been elsewhere.” He said.

The healer sighed “Summoner, you should pay attention to what we are trying to say to you. You almost killed yourself, we could have lost you.”

“Well, here I am.” He shrugged, internally wincing “I guess I am supposed to go and apologize?”

“That you do.” He agreed.

“It’s no fair, you know.” He regarded, like he just thought up of something very relevant to this situation.

“What is?”

“The fact that I have to be alive while the others die.” He heard a sharp intake of breath, but he ignored it “You guys are regarding me too highly for a human.”

“We care about you.” The monk said.

“And I to you all.” He rebutted “If I die, it does not matter, you know? You guys can go home any time. Or continue fighting, whatever you want to do. There’s nothing holding you guys back from doing what you want, yet when I do it, it feels like a sin.”

“Tell me, Lucius.” He asked quietly as he stood up and grabbed the shirt at the desk next to the bed “Since when...did I became different from you all?”

“Summoner...” The blond said “I cannot answer what everyone thinks.”

Kiran smiled quietly “You’re right.”

“But wait, you must rest. You had just woken up, surely you are still tired.”

“Quite the opposite, actually. I feel refreshed.” He rolled his shoulder, wincing as his skin grazed against the shirt, irritating the burned part “I’m hungry right now, care to accompany me, Lucius?”

“Yes, Su-“ he hesitated when the young boy’s face seemed uncomfortable “Kiran.”

He smiled.

——

When Kiran walked in the main hallway, all the chattering stopped.

He half-expected it, but he wasn’t prepared when all the eyes were on him.

There was pity, shock, and worried. Kiran ignored them, and just walked towards Feh.

“Hey Feh, can you send this for me?” he asked the owl.

“Hoot!” she flapped her wings enthusiastically and flew away.

“Kiran.”

He turned around, and saw Fae staring up at him, with a curious look.

“Yes, Fae?” he kneeled down to her level.

She hesitated, but she eventually reached out and gently touched the burn from the neck. And he let her. It stinged, but it didn’t matter.

“Did it hurt a lot?” she asked.

“Right now? Just irritated.” he replied “It’ll get better. Just a few vulneraries and it won’t.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, and suddenly she looked a thousand year old instead of a young girl.

Kiran smiled “I’m sure. Thank you.”

She nodded, and then suddenly gave him a hug.

“Fae-”

“I’m glad you’re safe.” she whispered.

It took him awhile to respond, but he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head on her shoulder.

“I’m glad you all are safe.”

\-----

When Kiran learned that Xander was maintaining the Order while he was out cold, he quickly went to search for the prince of Nohr.

“Just when I need someone, they just bam! Disappeared.” he grumbled “They’re like erasers, once you get them out of sight, they’re never to be seen again.”

“Who’s never to be seen again?”

He yelped and turned around, finding just who he needed to see.

“Xander please.” he sighed “What’s with everyone and appeared behind me? Is this a curse? If I want to find someone, they just poof up behind me?”

The corner of the prince’s lip twitched.

“Anyway,” Kiran waved it off “Thank you for watching over the Order while I was out. I appreciated it, truly.”

“It is not a problem, Summoner.” he said “How is your health? Surely you aren’t supposed to be out of the bed.”

“Pfft, me? I just sneaked out of the infirmary with murderous healers trying to haul me back to the bed. Just kidding.” he joked “I got Lucius’ approval.”

Xander chuckled “I forgot how sarcastic you can be. But,” he cleared his throat “I am glad you are okay.”

“Thank you...Hey, Xander.” he said, after an awkward moment of silence “Why...do you care about me so much?”

The prince frowned “Pardon?”

“Ah, no. It’s a silly thought. Nothing!” he nervously waved it off, and bowed to him “Again, thank you, Prince Xander.”

He walked away, but then a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, Kiran.” he froze “There’s nothing silly about asking what you don’t know.”

Kiran mulled over, and then turned around, feeling the grip on his wrist loosened.

“Why you are important to us.” he stated the question “In my opinion, I can give you the answer. But as a whole of the Order of Heroes, I cannot say. Is it okay?”

He nodded.

“At first, I truthfully had a low opinion about you.” Xander said “You have no skills in tactics, you cannot hold a weapon, you cannot even ride a horse-”

‘Instant regret.’ Kiran thought ‘Why did I even asked this question again?’

“But no one is without flaws, and neither am I. Although you are unfit as a tactician and a warrior-”

‘This is becoming more and more depressing and irritating as it goes on.’ Kiran thought sarcastically.

“You are a great friend.”

‘Woah, wait what?’ Kiran blinked rapidly.

“As I spend more time in the Order of Heroes, I quickly realized why the heroes are so attached to you. You are always ready to help your allies, you pay attention to things that no one else did, and you do not care about our past. Even if they are mercenaries, prisoners, or even murderers, you always welcome them with open arms and a smile. This is not something even I can do.”

“Most of all, your selfless habits make us worry that one day you will be gone before our eyes, and it was all our fault.”

‘Okay no.’ Kiran thought as he tried to hold back a chuckled, but failed.

“May I ask what is so funny?” the prince asked, but thankfully he didn’t look offended.

“Sounds like that part applies to you all.” he said “Me? Selfless? Have you seen yourself, prince Xander? You joined this on your free will, commanding the orders when you don’t have to, and even saved me from Surtr. You all are looking at me like I’m a king, like seriously, you are a _prince_. Why are you even-you know what, I don’t care, I generally don’t care.” Kiran shook his head “The thing is, I want y’all-”

“Y’all?” Xander repeated.

“ _Y’all_ to also care for your own safety, not for my sake, but for yours. Okay? If you thought me being hurt was scary to you, then what about me? I’m not made out of stone, even I am scared when all of you were injured. You know what, how about we strike a deal? I’ll keep myself out of trouble if you guys don’t be senseless and charge into battles like no-brains.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Remember that one time you were attacked by a blue mage? Yah, no, that ain’t a smart move. No means to offend you. But seriously though, do we have a deal?”

“Summoner-”

“Last time I check, my birth name was not Summoner, milord.” he said sarcastically.

“Why is it when we are having a serious conversation, you are always so witty?” the prince mused.

He winced “Did it bother you? Sorry if I was being rude-”

“No, it’s fine. About the deal, yes, we have a deal.” Xander offered his hand.

Kiran accepted with a firm grip.

Just then, a large growl came out of Kiran’s stomach.

“...Just don’t say anything about it.”

\-----

Kiran was the one who coaxed Sharena out of her room finally.

“I’m so sorry for getting you into trouble.” the princess said.

“Sharena, for the last time, I am not mad. Look.” he pointed at his face “Do I look like a grumpy old man like your brother, who tells you to be serious?”

That got a giggle out of her, and Kiran’s face softened.

“Not so bad, isn’t it?” he said “Look, how about we take this as a lesson. Imagine it as a really interesting one, not one where you fall asleep as the old grumpy teacher groaned on and on and on-”

Sharena laughed, and Kiran chuckled.

“We both learned our lesson, and we are alive, it’s all that matters, okay? So don’t beat yourself up over a thing that had happened.”

“Okay.” she said.

“Now let’s go get lunch, cause I don’t know about you but I’m ready to go and chug down Oscar’s cooking.”

"But didn't you just-"

"That was an appetizer, Sharena, a bowl of soup is never enough to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was planning Kiran to be kinda serious and timid, but then that would be kinda boring, so I added some sassiness to it. Life can't be interesting if you are not interesting.  
> Did you know that it took me a few minutes to finally remember how to type 'charge' correctly? For some reasons, my thought it ends with '-arch' instead of '-arge'.  
> Until next time.  
> Edit: Lol that last part was supposed to be Summoner, not Kiran. But I fixed it.


End file.
